Can I Forgive You?
by I-love-raura-auslly
Summary: "How can you expect me to forgive you? You broke up with me for another girl. You dumped me, Austin! I loved you! I loved you so much!" /In which Austin breaks Ally's heart for another girl causing Ally to leave Austin's life forever. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**!Hola! I'm here with another fanfic. WOOT WOOT! This is a two-shot and also kind of, not exactly, AU. Okay, hope you like it.**

…**..**

**Background info:**

There was this time where two teenagers were deeply in love with each other and never thought about leaving each other. But that all changed when someone from the past came into their lives. Austin and Ally have always been the friends that were in love with each other but denied their feeling in afraid of ruining their partnership. As time gradually passed, it became hard for them to deny their feelings and eventually getting back together that has been going strong for a long, long time.

**Present day:**

"Ally, Ally, Ally! You won't believe who's coming over to visit me!" Austin ran into Sonic Boom to tell his girlfriend (whom he loved with all his heart) a good news.

"Who? Who? Who?" Ally asked matching his tone.

"Crystal."

"Who?" Ally was confused. She never heard this name before.

"Crystal. She's a good friend from 9th grade. I kind of, sorta had a crush on her, but when we became friends, those feeling were long gone 'cause we were better off as just friends." Austin replied excitedly.

"Oh…you had a c-crush on her? Was it t-too s-serious? Austin shook his head.

"She was a new student. When I saw her, I developed a crush on her. I thought she liked me back too but it turns out she didn't. She saw me as a really good friend. She left the very next year I met you because of her dad's new job. We haven't seen each other since then. That's it. There's nothing to worry about,' he explained.

Ally gave him a little smile. She's having second thoughts on Crystal. What if she tries to take Austin? What if Austin falls for her again? What if he dumps Ally for Crystal? All these crazy thoughts were in Ally's mind. Her thought was interrupted when she heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Austin? Is-is that you?" Ally, along with Austin looks out and sees a beautiful, stunning, young lady standing by the main entrance. Ally looks at Austin only to see a love struck face. Her heart falls.

"Cr-crystal? Oh man. Look at you. You look, you look gorgeous. Oh my god! You look amazing. What happened to you in three years? Beauty treatment?" Austin jokes and runs to give Crystal a big bear hug. By looking at this view, Ally knew that all these years of love, this was gonna be the tough one. Ally clears her voice.

"Oh sorry. Ally, this is Crystal. Crystal, this is Ally." he introduces.

"So you're the famous girlfriend who Austin talks about non-stop. Ally is this, Ally is that. She's so awesome. I love her so much. He just goes on and on." Austin blushes at that remark. For some reason, Ally can't focus on anything Crystal is saying. She's still worried. She smiles a little and replies a polite 'nice to meet you.'

Crystal gives her a fake smile and gives her attention to Austin. They start talking about who-knows-what making Ally feel like a third-wheel what technically Crystal should be feeling.

"I'll just go upstairs and work on my song, you guys can catch up." Ally says quietly which neither Austin nor Crystal heard. She sighs and goes upstairs not before looking at Austin again. "_He looks so happy. Was he ever happy like this before Crystal came?" _Ally thought and goes into the practice room feeling her heart broken.

**With Austin and Crystal:**

"It feels so good to catch up with you again, Crys. It's been so long since I hung out with a good friend. Don't get me wrong, I love hanging out with Dez, Trish, and of course, Ally but it gets sort of boring sometimes. You feel me?" she nods.

"Of course I do. You have no idea how much I missed you, Austin. I've been excited the minute I found out that I was gonna visit you. In fact, my excitement is still here." She laughs earning a smile from Austin. Her smile drops after a brief second causing him to worry.

"You okay?" she nods furiously.

"Yeah. I just remembered something that I was planning on telling you but I don't think I should. Especially when you're happy and in love with Ally."

"What is it? You can tell me." In the meantime, Ally was hanging out in the mall having some alone time shopping when she spotted Austin and Crystal talking. She hides behind a trashcan and over hears their conversation.

"I'm moving back here. Which means I'm gonna be doing my last senior year here." She hears Crystal say.

"That's awesome! Why are you bummed about that? This is amazing news!"

"Let me finish, Austin. I wanted to say that I, that I, umm…that I REALLY like you and would want to give us a chance." Crystal finished off breathing a sigh of relief now that's she finally confessed while Austin stood there dumbfounded. Ally gasps!

"Wait…what? I thought you only saw me as a friend. And besides, remember when I said that we were good friends and don't really see us together. What happened to that?"

"Feelings can change in three years, Aust. Mine did and I would really wanna be with you. It's play if you don't feel the same way. I know how much you love Ally and I don't wanna get in the way."

"No, no, it's not that. I-I don't know, Crystal. I really DO love Ally and I can never think of breaking up with her. But I DID have feelings for you WAY before I had for her. Now I'm just confused. Just give me some time, okay?" she nods while Ally's heart breaks into millions of pieces. She runs away crying and accidentally knocking over the trashcan not bothering to fix it.

Austin and Crystal looks back to see what it was but finds nothing.

**With Ally the next day:**

"And Austin, he-he replied saying he'll think about it. Y-you know what that means? He'll p-probably break u-up with me." Ally lets out a sob and cries into Trish's shoulder.

"I know Austin. He wouldn't, Ally. He loves you so much. You mean the world to him. He would never leave you. Don't worry about it. I have to go get fired from my job. My 10-minute break was 3 hours ago." With that she leaves crying Ally.

After about 5 minute, she hears a knock on the door, "Ally? Is it you in there?" Ally quickly wipes her tears, put on her best smile, and tells him to come in. Austin comes in only to see tissues everywhere.

"What happened here?" he asks looking around.

"Oh nothing. Chick flicks." Ally lies and thanks to her best friend for teaching her how to be bad, Austin believed her.

"Ahh! Makes sense. So, listen I'm here to talk with you. Can we?" Ally was afraid this would come. She feels tears well up in the corner of her eyes but quickly wipes it away. "You okay, Al-"

"You're h-here to break up w-with me, a-aren't you?" Austin's eyes widen.

….

**This is it. I'll write the next one by tomorrow and I'll be done with my first ever two-shot. Hope you enjoyed this. I promise, the next chapter has tons and tons and tons of Auslly moments. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back with the second chapter. I'm actually thinking of making this a three-shot instead of two. I won't be able to fit all the things I planned out in one chapter. Sorry for the wrong info. Enjoy!**

…**...**

**Last time: **"_What happened here?" he asks looking around. _

"_Oh nothing. Chick flicks." Ally lies and thanks to her best friend for teaching her how to be bad, Austin believed her. _

"_Ahh! Makes sense. So, listen I'm here to talk with you. Can we?" Ally was afraid this would come. She feels tears well up in the corner of her eyes but quickly wipes it away. "You okay, Al-"_

"_You're h-here to break up w-with me, a-aren't you?" Austin's eyes widen._

….

"How did you k-"

"I-I just d-did. We might as w-well go over i-it before it gets aw-awkward."

"I'm really sorry, Ally. I really am. I had no choice. I thought about it for a long time and after hanging out with Crystal for a while, I developed feelings for her again. I-"

"It's o-okay, Austin. Y-you don't have to e-explain. I have to go." Ally brushes past Austin and he reaches for her wrist, pulling her towards his chest.

"Ally," he cups her face, "Please forgive me. I really don't mean to and being the bad decisionar I am, if that's even a word, I know I might regret breaking up with you." Ally frees herself from Austin's hand and starts crying.

"I-I really thought y-you were the one, A-Austin. I t-thought you would n-never leave me. But I guess I was wrong," Ally starts yelling, "How can you expect me to forgive you? You broke up with me for another girl. You dumped me, Austin! I loved you! I loved you so much and as a result, I get dumped! You think I should forgive you? Huh? No. You're wrong. I can never. Now please get out of my store. I don't wanna see you right now," Ally whispers the last part, "Please leave me alone. Please, Austin. Please," she pleads and pleads.

Austin stands there feeling his heart break by seeing his beloved crying and asking to leave. He being the stupid one decides to do Ally the favor since he broke her heart to leave.

….

Ally spent the whole day crying and grieving over Austin. Out of a sudden, she gets a call from an unknown number. She wipes her tears, clears her voice, answer the phone secretly hoping of no cracks in her voice.

"Hello? This is Ally."

"Ally Dawson?" a woman asks.

"Yes this is Ally Dawson. Who am I speaking to?"

"Ms. Dawson, I'm one of the administrators from MUNY. I know we've offered you a scholarship before and you declined it, but after looking through your grades and records, we couldn't help but give you another opportunity. You are not only a talented musician but an excellent and academic student. What do you think?"

All Ally could do was blink. Another opportunity. Another once in a lifetime opportunity. She rejected the first time but being a senior in high school, this is the perfect way to start college.

"Yes! Yes! Absolutely! I would love to take this offer again. Thank you so much."

"Fantastic! We'll see you in a week then, Ms. Dawson. Have a wonderful evening. Bye!" with that, the woman hangs up.

"Dad! I've got amazing news!" Ally runs down the stairs to tell her dad the good news.

_(The line breaks here)_

"Ally, I know you're doing the right thing. No matter how much I want you to stay, I'm not letting you," Trish hugs Ally again and again. They both cry into each other's shoulders saying goodbye to each other.

"No matter what happens, Trish, you'll always be my best friends. No matter how many close friends I make, you'll always come first. No one can ever replace you."

"And Dez, you are the craziest, weirdest friend I've ever had."

"Thanks, Ally. That means a lot." Dez replies not realizing what she said. "I'm gonna go now 'cause again,

"I don't want you to see me cry. Oh no! It's happening again. I can't hold. I can't hold it." Dez hugs Ally and cries. Ally hugs back tightly and the three form a group hug. After a while, they break off their hug.

"Trish, I want you to give this letter to Austin. He doesn't even know I'm leaving and I don't want him to know at the last minute. Make sure he reads it. I want him to know." Ally hands out an envelope to Trish with a neat, nice handwriting on the cover.

"_Anyone attending the flight to New York, please report to the plane. I repeat. Anyone attending the flight to New York, please report to the plane, thank you." _

"Guess, I should be going. I'll miss you guys so much. I'll see you later, okay?" saying that she hugs both of them tightly again and waves them goodbye.

_(The line breaks here)_

"Hey, Trish!" Austin calls out, "Have you seen Ally? I haven't seen her for a while. It's not that I wanna talk to her, it's just I was wondering where she is."

"Oh….uhhh…HERE!" Trish quickly gives him the letter and runs away.

"What was that all about?" He looks down at the letter and recognizes the handwriting immediately. Ally's. He opens the envelope to find a small letter written.

_Dear Austin, _

_You might be wondering where I am. Well I'm in New York. Cool, right? Well for me, it is. After what encountered between us, I got a call from MUNY offering me yet ANOTHER scholarship. This time, I couldn't let it down. I had to take this offer. Now I am, ha-ha. I still can't forgive you, Austin. What you did to me really hurt me. In fact, it crushed me. And because of that, I couldn't tell you all this in person so I decided to write this letter. Even though, you've hurt me, I still can't stop myself from loving you. I will forever and always love you, Austin Moon._

_Yours truly,_

_Ally Dawson_

Austin read the letter over and over again breathing and taking in every words. He feels his heart break into billions and billions of pieces.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello! Here's the final chapter! Lots of people reviewed thinking that the last chapter I posted was the final one. I'm pretty sure I mentioned it before, I'm making this story into a three-shot. So here it is! ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Last time:**_

_He looks down at the letter and recognizes the handwriting immediately. Ally's. He opens the envelope to find a small letter written._

_Dear Austin, _

_You might be wondering where I am. Well I'm in New York. Cool, right? Well for me, it is. After what encountered between us, I got a call from MUNY offering me yet ANOTHER scholarship. This time, I couldn't let it down. I had to take this offer. Now I am, ha-ha. I still can't forgive you, Austin. What you did to me really hurt me. In fact, it crushed me. And because of that, I couldn't tell you all this in person so I decided to write this letter. Even though, you've hurt me, I still can't stop myself from loving you. I will forever and always love you, Austin Moon._

_Yours truly,_

_Ally Dawson_

_Austin read the letter over and over again breathing and taking in every words. He feels his heart break into billions and billions of pieces._

* * *

**2 years later:**

It's been officially two years since Austin Moon found out that Ally Dawson left him and moved to New York. Don't judge, yes, he's been counting. He groggily gets up from his and bed and gets ready to go to go back to his college after one week of Spring Break. He got accepted to the ONLY College he applied to, Julliard University. He gets ready, eats breakfast, and drives to his college.

"Yo, Austin! How the heck are you, buddy? We haven't seen each other for a while." Dez yells when he spots Austin coming out of his car.

"Dez, we hung out yesterday. How is that 'a while'?"

"'I don't know'." Austin face palms and the two go back to their apartment. They are not exactly on the same college but they both are near each other so they decided to share an apartment Dez's parent bought for them. Dez and Austin both coincidentally got accepted on the same day.

* * *

"Hey Dez, I'm going out."

"Oki-doki, bye-ah!" Austin stares at him confused, shakes his head, and leaves.

"_What's with this traffic jam? Ugh!" _Austin groans in frustration. He feels his stomach growl and stops in for a drive-in.

"_Hi. May I have your order, please?" _

"Yeah, I would like to a turkey burger and one large soda."

"_What type of soda?"_

"Coke, please."

"_Okay. One turkey burger and a large coke. That would be $11.75, please." _Just as the waitress says that, Austin notices a girl with long, chestnut hair enter the restaurant. He gets up from his car to try to look at the girl more carefully. But, unfortunately, he missed her.

"_Sir, are you going to pay?" _

"Is there any way I can get this order INSIDE the restaurant? Sorry for coming to the drive-in."

"_Of course! Just pay right here and your order will be ready inside." _Austin quickly pays and rushes inside. He searches everywhere for the girl until he ends up bumping into someone.

"Omph! Sorry." He hears a familiar voice. It's the girl. But unfortunately, AGAIN he doesn't get to see her face.

"Uhh…excuse me. Miss. Excuse me." He grabs her wrist feeling electricity shoot up in his spine. It can't be her. Right? The girl turns around to face her and just as he sees her, his whole life comes together like pieces of puzzle. Ally. Meanwhile, Ally stares at him in anger, love, and hurt.

"A-Ally? I knew it- I knew it was you." He was speechless. Ally takes the chance to free her hand and takes an attempt to leave. Austin steps in her way. She tries to take the other way but he steps in again. This goes on and on for about 6 minutes until she finally gives up and sighs.

"What do you want, Austin?"

"Well, right now I need to sit, with YOU, 'cause my legs hurt." Austin say forgetting about his long lost order."

"I'm sorry. I don't have time. I need to leave."

"Ally, please. At least five minutes? Please?" Ally sighs for the second time and agrees.

"Awesome!" Austin grabs Ally's hands, goes outside, and finds them a place to sit. Once they reach there, Ally looks down at their hands and sees them intertwined. She feels like crying and hugging Austin tightly and never letting him go. But she's not as weak. Her best friend is Trish. She grasps her hand away and says,

"You have five minutes, go!"

"What are you doing here?"

"As far as I know, I've been here WAY before you were here. More like, what are YOU doing here?"

"I got into Julliard University. I live here now."

"YOU GOT INTO JULLIARD? OH MY GOD! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" She realized what she said and quickly makes up an excuse. "As if! April Fool's."

"Ally, April Fool's was yesterday. You can't just say that now, you know."

"Whatever. Oh look, time's up, gotta go!" Before she could leave, Austin cups her face and kisses her lovingly. Ally's eyes widen as wide as glass plates. She pushes him away.

"What the heck? Why would you do that?" Ally asks breathlessly. Austin just shrugs.

"You can't just do that to someone," Ally's voice breaks and she forces herself not to let the tears fall, "Especially to me. Y-you think I'm so w-weak 'cause I didn't have courage to say good bye to you in person. S-so you take an advantage of m-me like that. Do you know how hard it was for me to l-leave you? Do you have any idea? You were probably in a happy r-relationship while I c-cried my heart out writing that l-letter. But of course, you're an idiot. You won't know." She finishes off with finally letting out her tears free. Austin pulls her in a tight hug and Ally cries and cries and cries into his shirt.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so so so sorry, Ally. I didn't know. I made the hugest mistake of my life letting you go and I regret it every stinking freaking day. Every morning, I would wake with you on my mind. In fact, today's the official two years since you moved here. Yes, I've been counting because that's what happened to me when you left." Austin takes the chance to wipe Ally's tears and stare into her oh-so-beautiful big eyes.

"I never got into a relationship with Crystal. The moment we broke up with each other, I felt like I lost something SO important to me. I felt like I lost my air. You were basically my oxygen and I lost that." Ally lets out a small laugh.

"Since when did you become so touchy? You never said anything like this two years ago."

"Well let's just say, I've watched a lot of sad romantic movies after you left." This time they both start laughing and Austin pulls her into another hug.

"I missed you, Austin." Ally hugs him ever more tightly, if that's even possible.

"Me too. I'm so sorry, Ally."

"It's okay. Enough with the apologizing. You know what they say, 'people learn from their mistakes.'" Austin breaks the hug, but still has his arms around Ally's back.

"It's been two years and you still have that dorky nerdy side of yours."

"Hey! I've grown up, not changed."

"Good. 'Cause I love this side of yours."

"You still love me? After everything I've said and done."

"You didn't do anything wrong. Whatever you did, I deserved it. I should've deserved something way worse than that. And to answer your question, yeah, I still and always will love you. Like you said in that letter, forever and always. Which, by the way, is a big evidence that you still love me too."

"Well, you don't need evidence, because I do." Without even thinking, Ally says that and starts blushing like crazy. That was enough for Austin to hear 'cause the next thing he did, much to our surprise (not exactly), Austin kissed Ally and she didn't even have to think about it and kissed him back with as much love as possible.

Austin cups her face and Ally puts her hand in his chest and they continue kissing. Not a hot, steamy, gross kiss, but a passionate, with lots and lots of love and affectionate kiss. When they finally break it off, Ally slowly but surely open her eyes to reveal a love-struck faced Austin admiring her beautiful-flawless face.

"You know, you've gotten even more beautiful in two years? Please don't tell me guys check you out all the time."

"Well they do, and a couple of guys even asked me out, but I never accepted. I always gave an excuse on studies to blow them off."

"Well now you don't have to have an excuse. You can just tell them the truth on being taken. 'Cause you will always and forever be mine. Just remember that."

"Who said I was yours?"

"Don't play with me. That kiss told me everything that was going through your mind. And you don't have to say anything, 'cause I already made you mine. If you don't agree, then I'll kidnap you."

"Okay, now you're just scaring me." Austin shakes his head and hugs her again.

"I love you, Ally."

Ally lets out a long, happy sigh. "I love you too, Austin. Don't ever think of hurting me like that again."

"Not gonna happen 'cause I won't let myself."

They hang out for the rest of the day catching up and telling everyone the good news.

* * *

Once Austin lies down to sleep, he remembered something.

"I NEVER GOT MY FOOD!"

* * *

**AAAAAND DONE! This was the final chapter. How was it? Review, maybe? **


End file.
